


looking up

by Snickfic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Stargazing, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Shuri found the Asgardian on the palace roof.
Relationships: Heimdall & Shuri
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	looking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Shuri found the Asgardian on the palace roof, gazing towards darkened Mount Bashenga. “Can you really see everything?” she asked.

He slanted her a golden-eyed smile. Shuri wondered if there was real gold involved; if their color was cause or effect or merely aesthetic. “Most things,” he said.

 _Can you see my father? My cousin?_ But Asgard had dead of its own to mourn, and her manners were not so poor. “Can you see the flag the Americans left on the moon?”

The smile broadened. “I see much more than that, Princess.”

“Tell me,” Shuri said. Together, they looked up.


End file.
